Top 10 Least Favorite Videos (Part 2)
Number 5: Heart of Ice Animation #32 If you want a better explanation of why I don't like requests, watch this video and how soulless it is. I don't sound very invested at the best of times, but this is the kind of review that I make because this is just a show that people really really want me to talk about, and it's not something that I'm interested in at the time. Yes, Batman: The Animated series is one of my favorite series of all time, but a review like this doesn't... really explain why. A lot of my earlier reviews are guilty of being "plot recaps" but honestly this might be one of the worst offenders in that regard. Because it wasn't what I should have been doing at the time. There's a time and place for everything, you know, and when I try to push that time into something else... it doesn't work out. It really, really doesn't. This review is so soulless, I can't really say much else about it. Will I be doing Batman: The Animated Series again? Maybe, I dunno. I have to be all vague and mysterious and shit when I say "maybe it'll be time, maybe it won't." Number 4: Girls Gone Mild Atrocities #92 Hey, did you know that I was really in burnout in the 90's, because I was. This review is another nothing review. I don't even know what to say about this that I didn't say in the last one. The biggest reason that the worst reviews I make is actually kind of boring. It's not because I've done something heinous or said something controversial. It's simply because I felt the obligation to put something out and I didn't put enough effort into it. It's boring, but it's the truth. I suppose I could talk about some of the other reviews at the time and why they're not making the cut. I like the My Life Me ''review because that show is my favorite kind of bad - the absurdly weird kind of bad. And the ''Return of Slade review I think turned out really good; one of my best reviews of that year as a matter of fact because... as much criticism I get for talking about Teen Titans Go all the time, I think that it always ends up with a pretty good review. And from Stressed Eric to the Brothers Grunt, I think that area is where I began the recovery from that really intense burnout and climbed my way out of the pit. Number 3: Jeepers Creepers, Where is Peepers Atrocities #72 This review is held together with a piece of duct tape. It's the burnoutiest of all burnout reviews. My most popular video is the Top 25 Most Disturbing Episodes of Kids' Cartoons and that took a lot of effort and time, and I felt the obligation to make a review soon after. And the easiest way to do that was to talk about an episode I had just talked about. After all, I had the footage and I already said some stuff, I just had to elaborate. And in hindsight, I don't think that I even hit that mark. Number 2: It's a Wishful Life Atrocities #9 I debated including this one, because it's within the first 10 episodes of my review show, but no, there's only so far that excuse can go. I didn't insult anyone or get especially angry in this episode. I didn't do much of anything. For an episode that has so many problems, I barely elaborated. To this day, It's a Wishful Life remains one of the worst single episodes that I've reviewed and I could say nothing about it. The writing in this episode is worse than the writing in One Coarse Meal, but you really wouldn't be able to tell that from my review, would you? I give the barest morsels of information and not putting this one to bed has probably been the biggest haunting so far. In fact, re-reviewing this might be the thing I do after Korra, although I'm iffy. I've done a lot of re-reviews so far this year. I don't want to come across as rehashing things I've already talked about. But speaking of which... Number 1: Hired Atrocities #97 UGGGGHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH. This review was a mistake. You see, when I was making this review, I knew that I was going to get comment upon comment stating that "you just don't get it" no matter what I said about 12 Oz Mouse, so I tried my damnedest to "get it" and I treated it like some kind of avante garde high art thing. This is why you can't get 12 Oz Mouse. Because there's nothing to get. Sometimes I go too over-the-top with being mean to something, but oddly enough this is one of the times I regret doing the opposite. If you're wondering what "taking something too seriously" looks like... it'd probably be this kind of review. Is it postmodernist? The answer is yes and no because anything you say about postmodernism is inaccurate because postmodernism is the school of thought that there is no objective truth so there is no way to know objectively whether or not 12 oz Mouse is postmodernism. The better question is "does it even matter"? 12 Oz Mouse is a enigma. I can't pretend I know why anyone enjoys this, unless they're drunk or high or something. I'm still almost sure that it's a joke. The humor you get out of this show is watching other people struggling to figure out why you like it. I'm not saying that I should have been meaner or whatever, but I should have had a lot more focus in what I was trying to do and what I was trying to say. I'm still planning on doing a re-review of this show, but... the DVD ain't getting cheaper, and I kind of need that. ------ One thing that I might get asked is "why don't you delete these videos if you hate them." Well, at this point, deleting videos is actually pretty futile. Anything that I delete will be reuploaded by other people. Did you know, that if you look hard enough, you can actually find one of the let's plays that I made in 2011 in a channel that only had 50 subscribers and like 200 views on each video? And besides, in the grand scheme these videos are largely... harmless. No harm's going to come to any person from any of the videos on this list. They're just poorly made in the technical area. ---- And now, for some honorable mentions. I placed this down here, because I'm sure that some people would find these reviews... conspicuous in their absence. I'm going over some people's least favorite reviews, and ones that I often get complaints about. Keep in mind that I may or may not have a problem with these reviews, and once again, I'm going to be a little more merciful to the earlier reviews. Love Loaf (Animated Atrocities #45): What I remember most about this review is that some people had a lot of an issue that I found Breadwinners the worst cartoon I had ever seen at the time. And a lot of people personally attacking me for my opinion. And that's just it; what I find "the worst cartoons ever" is my personal opinion. I don't preface my videos with "this is my opinion" because it should go without saying. You're watching my video on my channel, and not wikipedia. If my argument doesn't do it for you, that's one thing, but a lot of people went nuts just because I hated this show as much as I did to the point where I needed to personally call out someone who was attacking me. Now that time has crept in and experience has softened the blow of Breadwinners though... where are my thoughts. I still think that it's the worst cartoon that Nickelodeon has put out. Worse than Allen Gregory ''though? I don't know if I can accurately answer that because I haven't seen ''Allen Gregory in like four years now (big shock), but my main source of contention was that this was worse because it was aimed at kids and it did so with tactless recklessness or reckless tactlessness (I'm not sure which). At this point, all of the "super bad things" are in a bit of a soup where it doesn't matter if King Star King is worse than Mr. Pickles. I mean "it's not the worst thing I've ever seen" isn't a badge of honor that doesn't make it good. Sorry Wrong Ed (Animated Atrocities #53): Not my best review perhaps, but I thought it was okay. I hear the biggest defense of this episode is that Eddy deserved his clobbering because he willingly discarded Rolf's warnings. I can see the other side of the issue, but one man's trash is another man's treasure. Rolf didn't want the phone anymore, and he wasn't exactly making a good case to why Eddy shouldn't have it. I mean, if Rolf did want the phone for some reason and Eddy flat out stole it, then sure, the karma would have evened out and I wouldn't have a problem with it. It's a sloppy execution. I do like Ed, Edd n Eddy a lot, but even my favorite shows of all time have bad episodes. I was unhesitant to review Arnold Betrays Iggy, even though I love Hey Arnold. And Ed, Edd n Eddy has a few bad episodes. Smile for the Ed comes to mind immediately in that regard, but I wanted to talk about one of the episodes that didn't come up too much in conversation. You get interesting discussions when you give out a rare perspective sometimes. To Love a Patty (Animated Atrocities #75): Yes, the song went on too long. There's nothing I can really do about that. Ren Seeks Help (Animated Atrocities #59): Maybe this would have been on the list if I thought I could do better. But I couldn't. No matter what else I've seen Ren Seeks Help makes me cringe in the worst way. It's always going to be one of the worst things that I've ever seen. Maybe I could have stated that the art is well done technically. John K is very talented. But it makes it a worse product overall - more detail to the animals being abused and tortured. Maybe I misinterpreted and it was meant to be a horror and not a comedy, but then it's tonally confused. Number one, from being in a mainly comedy series and number two, lacing the horror with jokes and such. Even after everything else I've reviewed, I still haven't been able to watch Ren Seeks Help again and I don't apologize for how mean I've been to it. The Substitute (Animated Atrocities #76): I've gotten a lot of flack for basically interpreting Angela as the bad guy in this scenario when Nanette acts like an asshole in main other episodes. I could have watched many more episodes of this show before reviewing, I'll admit, but if that's the case the best that this could have been was... well, girl drama. Two grade school girls being awful to each other, because through Angela's fantasies, she almost always comes off as... well, deranged. And I get that it's supposed to be over-the-top grade school fantasies, but I still think that it goes too far. I mean... the cannibalism fantasy is still in this episode. Seth MacFarlane's Cavalcade of Cartoon Comedy (Animated Atrocities #123): I got angry in this review. Perhaps too angry too quickly. If that's your problem, I won't bother to argue. I'll just state what I can in my defense. First of all, I'd be lying if I didn't talk about that little contest where the winner... got to buy Seth MacFarlane Burger King, in one of the stupidest ideas of a promotion in history. On top of that, many of the shorts were taking advertiser money and animator time to make shorts that did nothing but insult groups or shows that Seth MacFarlane did not like. Keep in mind that I only got "insulty" in shorts meant to be a direct insult. "Things You Never Hear" for instance. I just did exactly what he did. Also, it's not like I could pretend that Seth MacFarlane had nothing to do with this at all. His name is in the title. Little Clowns of Happytown (Animated Atrocities #135) A lot of people didn't like the Ad-Friendly robot joke, thing. If that's not your thing, that's not your thing. I liked it, and I thought it tied into the kind of show that Little Clowns was - something incredibly sanitized to the point where it's lost all value, just like what YouTube and the adpocalypse wanted. It was thematic, is all I'm saying. Troll (Admirable Animation #32) And now we come to the big one. I actually debated giving this one its own post because there's a lot to talk about. To a lot of people this is where I "went downhill massively" even though the review immediately after this one was very similar to the one before it and I did that intentionally because that's how I handle reviews like this. And even ignoring this review in particular, it has lead to things like Screams of Silence and Homer Badman. They're similar style reviews, and those reviews wouldn't have been as good as they are without this one. I get that a lot of people are going to be unhappy unless I recant everything that I said in this video, but I have no intention of doing so. Let's rip the band-aid off quickly, shall we? I don't regret this review. I really don't. It's not "an honorary number 11" or whatever. Do I think the video is perfect. No, I don't. I could have worded things better, and I could have made more points a lot stronger. At least I could do that now. Let's start with the most contentious thing in the video - me saying that trolls and cyberbullies are the same thing. Here's a better way of phrasing this: any distinction you make between trolls and cyberbullies is going to be futile. A lot of people say that death threats or threats of harm is the line between them. However, most people would agree that someone who gives one death threat to a bunch of different people is not a cyberbully. They're a troll. Another distinction is that the cyberbully targets one person specifically. So, would you consider the person who spams this very page every other day a cyberbully? No, you wouldn't. They're a troll. Even doing it on a case-by-case basis is futile because... many cyberbullies only think that they're trolling. They're doing what they do to random strangers because they think it's funny, and don't realize where and when they've crossed the line. I've heard that "there's an art to trolling." Sure, and there's honor among thieves. It doesn't mean that any troll has added any value to anything. "These people are just people without lives." You don't know that. To be an internet troll, you need some kind of connection to the internet, and if you have that... you have something. A job, or someone to support you. And do you want to know the truth... my opinion on "trolling" has only grown harsher and harsher since I've done this review. And the spamming is one thing. That's the least of the issues I've dealt with people "messing with me for the lulz." I'd tell you what it is, but that would be feeding the trolls, and as you all know, ignoring the problems and making victims stay silent is how you cure the problem. "If you can't deal with it, get off the internet." More and more, internet is becoming essential to daily life. Not just for socialization, but many people have internet jobs and it's getting to be on the level of having a car or having electricity. "Get off of the internet" is like saying "don't drive." And it's not just me I'm talking about. It's hard to say... get a job, when you have "troll websites" creating literal slander about people "for the lulz." One point I should have been stronger on is the one of internet censorship. More and more people are using the internet - the "normies" if you will. AKA people who don't want to deal with your bullshit. People who have kids who use the internet and are worried about them and don't want them doxxed because they got into an argument with some asshole on the back corner of a chat room. "It's called parental controls." You know as well as I do that any seven year old knows how to use proxies. With the culture of internet trolling, the general public, who doesn't understand the usefulness of a free and opinion internet, are going to decide that it's not worth the effort. My job is on the internet for instance. How worse do you think my life would be if I had the ability to say... IP ban people? As much as there's distaste for "the normies" when it comes down to it, by definition they're the majority of voters, and you're going to have to convince them that what we have is worth keeping. Trolling and the tolerance thereof has become a scapegoat for internet censorship. You don't want people criticizing you? Just say they're all trolls and guess what, you don't gotta listen. The government people who don't even know what a Google is will have your back. I mean, it's blatantly obvious - these people are okay with sending each other graphic depictions of bodily harm on a daily basis. It's just what they do on the internet, and they're all okay with that. Before you know it, we're going to have something like a Trust and Safety council on every website. Oh wait... So many politicians now are attacking the concept of anonymity because so many people are using their anonymity to be assholes. Since I've made the video, I've dealt with trolling that I couldn't even speculate about at the time that I've made that video. You want the internet to be the way it is? You have to use it responsibly. Just like anything else. If the public perception of things gets too out of hand, they will seek to ban it and regulate it. I wanted to make a re-review of this in my marathon, but... besides a little bit of a elaboration and rewording things, it's not something that I regret enough to do so. One thing I said that's another point of contention is that I said that "I blocked people who disagreed with me." It wasn't a general thing. It was on this one point. And I guess I wasn't fully honest about that. I have listened to trolls, who thought that by ramping up their trolling would convince me that the concept of trolling wasn't that bad. This isn't exactly what I wanted to end on, but... there's no point in hiding what I think about my older work. Nothing good comes from that. I hope this is understandable. Category:Top Tens